The Story of His Life
by angel of shadows123
Summary: ...what you have to do is find out the story of this person’s life from the second they became a thought to the present." That is the assignment that was given, those are the words that would change the lives of an entire town. ON HOLD


_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing._

_Rating: PG-13_

_Genre: Drama_

_Pairings: 1/3, 2/4/5._

_Warnings: Shonen-ai, mentions of rape (it's not graphic), Relena and Hilde bashing. (I apologize! This is merely a plot device!)_

_Notes: This is the result of personal revelations and watching a Cinderella Story. All places such as Sank are completely made up by me!_

**The Story of His Life**

Prologue:

It was a normal day, in a normal school, in a normal town, in a normal country. Which school, town, and country you ask? Well, that doesn't really matter. For the sake of the story well just say it's in Gundam High in Sank New Jersey in the United States of America. When? Well aren't you a picky one. We'll just say in the present okay? Done with all your questions? In actuality the sky is blue because light reflects off of particles in the air. I have no clue what the meaning of life is. Now are we done? No! You may not use the bathroom! Sheesh, can we get on with the story now? Okay good.

Anyway, as I said before, it was just a normal day in Sank, New Jersey. For the students of Gundam High School that meant the hustle and bustle of getting books out of lockers and running to class before the first bell rang. In Gundam High there was a favorite teacher that all students, whether they had him or not, loved and respected. This teacher was Millardo Peacecraft the elective English teacher. It was rumored that the young teacher had a thing going with Treize Kushrenada the principle but that is a different story.

Millardo, or Zechs to his friends, was a tall stunning man. He had long pale blonde hair that fell like silk to his hips. He had a handsome face that was a sculptures dream. High cheekbones, sharp nose, strong jaw, smiling mouth. But it was his eyes that stood out the most in his face. Beautiful pale blue eyes that had a certain glitter and glow to them that spoke of grandeur and mystery. But, to the dismay of his fans, Zechs is not our focal point in this story. (Though the authoress will admit to saying that she does feel bad about not using him as such...)

Zechs looked on in amusement from where he stood at the front of his classroom as the students shuffled in. It was the third week of school and most of the student population were still in the 'what the _hell _happened to summer vacation?' phase. Zechs shook his head and tucked a stray strand of silken hair behind his ear as he waited for the bell to ring. His classroom itself was set up far differently then most. All of the desks were arranged in a circle for one thing. Zechs firmly believed in having his students be able to look at one another and discuss what they learned.

On his walls were prints of beautiful paintings and quotes from various works. A large water container stood at the front of the room on a low table with a stack of plastic cups for students to grab whenever they felt like it. Zechs had transformed the normal classroom that inspired all students to immediately think of sleep, into an area where they could express their ideas and views freely.

The bell rang and groans rang up from the students as they rose and said the pledge of allegiance before the announcements were given. Once they were seated Zechs's deep chuckles filled the room and it went quiet. "Don't look at me like that." The tall blonde remarked as he shifted his weight to lean against the back of his chair. "If you had all gone to sleep earlier rather than stayed up watching the horror movie marathon last night than you would be more awake." Dressed casually in a buttoned up white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks Zechs put his class at ease.

"Now that we finished exploring 'Our Town' by Thornton Wilder I thought we could finish up the rest of the semester with a little project." Zechs walked to the chalkboard and pushed it to the side to reveal his neat almost calligraphy like handwriting. On the green black board were the words. 'The Story of His/ Her Life'.

"Mr. Peacecraft?" A girl asked in the back of the room.

"Please just call me Zechs." The teacher said with a small smile. "Mr. Peacecraft makes me sound old and only my mother and younger sister calls me Millardo."

"Mister.... Zechs?" The girl asked shyly. Her teacher sighed but gave an amused smile at the name anyway.

"Yes?" Zechs asked.

"What do you mean by the story of someone's life? Isn't it impossible to do such a feat in that short amount of time?" The girl asked.

"Well, that's the beauty of it." Zechs answered. "All of you," He pointed to the assembled students, "are working on the same project as a class." He waited for that to sink in before continuing. "You will all get little bits and pieces of the assignment. The only one who will see the whole thing before it is completed will be me." He pointed to himself. His class blinked at him and Zechs tucked his hair behind his ear again.

"Now, let me explain before you start to whine about how unfair life is." He got laughs at that and continued. "Last year all of the Junior English students were to take a survey and give another one to their parents. That survey was to see if a class, that would be ours, would be allowed to find out anything and everything about a specific person. That would be our victim- I mean subject." Zechs coughed discreetly as his class laughed again.

"Of the several hundred surveys taken only twenty three families allowed that to happen. Of those a single person was picked randomly. I will reveal our subject later for now I'll explain about what we're going to do. Basically what you have to do is find out the story of this person's life from the second they became a thought to the present. I'll set the ending date later. You have to find all the facts about them. What happened to them, why certain events took place because of others, why they think the way they do, act the way they do, etc. But the thing is, that they cannot know about this."

"Zechs?" A boy asked.

"It was stated in the survey that this would happen, a warning will come in the newspaper to all citizens so they will know what's happening but won't know that it is them. I want to make it clear that you can't tell _anyone _who our subject is. That would ruin this assignment which is a shame because the finished product will be aired on the Howard's show when we are finished." The class broke out in excited whispers and Zechs smiled. There was no way anyone would snitch now. Not with the bribe that their project would be in the spotlight of Sank's most-watched TV show.

"What will we have to do to get this information?" A boy asked.

"You will follow this person around, make sure they don't notice of course. You will ask their families, friends, co-workers, and anyone they know about them. As we go along we'll be able to piece together their life. Catch?" He got nods until a small red haired girl in the front raised her hand. "Yes?"

"So who is our subject?" She asked. Zechs gave a small smile and looked off in the distance as if reliving a special memory.

"Heero." He finally said, his smile growing. "Heero Yuy."

_Well, there's the prologue. I'd like to apologize about not updating my other fics but school just dampens my creative flow. I do have half of the next chapter for 'HPatAoW', and most of the next chapter of 'A Little Secret' but I don't know when those will get done. I apologize again! Please review! Flames are Welcome! _


End file.
